Hi NY!
by Atomik27
Summary: Marlene y Stacy viajan a NY para visitar a Skipper y Kowalski, y trabajaran en la Academia de Teatro y Canto de NY. Donde Cabo se infiltrara para proteger a la hija del General Buck, Mikayla, con la que termina enamorándose. Pero algo pasa. Skipper ha tenido alucionaciones de Marlene antes de su llegada... será por el hecho de que la extraña... o es que el misterio continua?
1. New Clasic

**Holaaaaaaa...**

**Ok, bien, bajen sus antorchas y tridentes... Tengo derecho a dar a conocer el motivo de im desaparición.**

**Primero que nada, gracias por la espera (larga espera) y querer seguir leyendo mis historias... Pero ya estoy aqui, he regresado. Seguiré subiendo, no pienso dejar nada sin terminar. Sin embargo, como todo en la vida, hay obstáculos que me lo impiden, y el principal es que me he quedado sin Internet durante estos dos primeros meses de este año 2014 (Enero y Febrero) No estoy segura si en Marzo podre tener acceso a la red... pero tratare de subir los caps mas seguido**  
**Espero tu comprensión. Gracias por leer y seguir leyendo mi fic n.n**

**Bueno, basta de intro y empecemos el 1er capitulo de Hi NY!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Cap.1: New Classic**

Las calles de Nueva York estaban tranquilas, era lunes en la mañana, exactamente las 12 del medio día, o como cierto agente suele decir, las 1200 horas. Había salido el sol, pero no hacía mucho calor, ni mucho frio. El ambiente estaba en su punto, tal y como siempre debería estar. Skipper estaba sentado en una mesa de una cafetería a tres cuadras del Zoológico de Central Parks, nada como un café para un día tan perfecto, sobretodo porque al día siguiente dos personas llegaban a Manhattan por primera vez de visita. No podía dejar de sentirse emocionado por eso.

El líder agente estaba a punto de dar el último sorbo a su taza de café cuando la vio. No era la primera vez que la había visto, lo había hecho como tres veces, pero nunca estaba tan seguro como ahora. Tenía puesto un polo largo blanco hueso con unos leggins negros y su larga y cabellera color chocolate, justo como esa noche. Tenía que ser ella.

Sin importar nada, Skipper se levanto de su silla y se dirigió donde ella estaba; cruzando la pista. Pero cuando llego ya había desaparecido.

**Skipper:** Rayos!

Volvió a mirar bien a sus alrededores y la vio de nuevo, estaba en la otra esquina lista para cruzar otra pista. Skipper se dirigió a ella caminando mientras recordaba aquella melodía que hasta hora recordaba.

**Skipper:**  
Ooooo  
Oh Oh  
Oh Yeah

Ever Try To Reach For Something  
But Its Someone Else's Dream  
Every Step That You Take Forward  
It Takes You Right Back Where You Been  
And Then When You Least Expect It  
And You Tried About Everything

**_Marlene:_**_  
Somebody Hears Your Opinion _

**Skipper:**  
Somebody Cares What You See  
You Woke Me Up  
No Longer Tired

**_Marlene:_**_  
With You I Feel Inspired _

**Skipper:**  
You Help Me Find My Fire

Cuando Skipper llego la chica ya había cruzado al otro lado volteando a la derecha. Él la siguió.

**Skipper:**  
You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Stands For Pay Young  
Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You Own That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More

**Skipper y ****_Marlene_****:**  
Let Me See You Do That

**Skipper:**  
Oh Trying To Do It Right  
No Rehearsals  
It's Your Life  
If Your Doing This Crazy Dance  
Cause Your Making These Crazy Plans

**_Marlene:_**  
_It's Just This Is Not a Test  
You Put In Work To Be The Best_

**Skipper:**  
Ohhh)  
ohhh

La chica había entrado al Zoológico de Central Park, y Skipper entro para seguirla.

**_Marlene:_**_  
It's A Classic Take  
On A Brand New Game_

**Skipper y ****_Marlene_****:**  
Before The Needle Drops  
They're Gonna Know Your Name

**Skipper:**  
When It Gets Old Don't Lose The Love  
You're Cold I'll Warm You Up

**_Marlene:_**_  
You Up_

**Skipper:**  
Your Fire Is Hot Enough, enough, enough, enough

You're The New Classic

**_Marlene:_**_  
You're The New PYT _

**Skipper:**  
Stands For Pay Young And

**Skipper y****_ Marlene_****:**  
Trying Everything Just To Touch Your Dreams

**Skipper:**  
You Look So Classic Fantastic  
When You Own That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back) (once more)

**Skipper y ****_Marlene_****:**  
Let Me See You Do That

**_Marlene:_**_  
It's Become So Hard  
For Me To Be Surprised _

**Skipper:**  
You're Bringing Back The Real Me  
No Judgment In Your Eyes

**_Marlene:_**_  
U, uhh…_

**Skipper y ****_Marlene_****:**  
Cause When I Dance With You  
It's How I Speak The Truth  
Just Classic When Me Met

**Skipper:**  
Now You Make Me New

El líder agente se detiene un momento, la chica había desaparecido de nuevo y comienza a buscarla con la mirada.

**Skipper:**  
You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Cause You're Pay Young And  
Taking On The World From The Drivers Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You Own That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring the beat back once more)

El agente visualiza a la chica, está saliendo del zoológico. El la sigue pero hay mucha gente que le impide el paso.

**Skipper:**  
You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Cause You're Pay Young And  
Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You Own That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More  
(bring it back) (bring it back)(oh)  
Let Me See You Do That

Your The New Classic  
Your The New PYT  
Cause Your Pay Young  
Isn't Take A Chance To Believe In Me  
You're The New Classic  
Fantastic  
When You Own That Floor (when you're on that floor)  
Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back once more)  
Let Me See You Do That

Skipper logra salir del zoológico, ve a la chica, camina hacia a ella. Solo faltan cinco pasos más y… Ella sube al autobús, dejándolo nuevamente con la pregunta: Sera ella?

**Skipper:** Rayos!

* * *

**Y les gusto? tal vez no tenga tanto misterio como el primer cap de California University, pero te deja con la gran pregunta: Quien era la chica? Era Marlene?**

**Las respuestas en los proximos capitulos**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews n.n**


	2. Despedida

**Hola de nuevooo...**

**No crean que no me he olvidado de uds... esque he estado ocupada con algunos trabajos y el fic de Ice Age... tal vez me demore en actualizar este fic un poco mas de lo que esperaba. Es que aun no acabo de escribir On Ice por completo, consta de 50 caps aprox...creo.**

**Espero que comprendan. No crean que voy a dejar Hi NY a la deriva... me gusta terminar todo lo que comienzo.**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Despedida**

_En una gran mansión, habían organizado una gran fiesta nocturna. El sonido de la música llegaba a cada esquina de la gran casa. Adentro, puros adolescentes disfrutaban de la fiesta, DJs, bailarines, cantantes… todos admitiendo que Julien King era el Rey de las Grandes Fiestas._

_**Julien:**__ Vamos todo el mundo! A mover ese bote! Si!_

_Todos gritaban, podía ser que Julien era un chico muy tonto pero sí que sabía cómo festejar. Cada fiesta que realizaba tenía un tema, ese año había hecho una fiesta de disfraces, a pesar de no ser Halloween. Marlene y Stacy se acercaban a su grupo de amigas, las cuatro estaban vestidas de Hadas, a excepción de una quien llevaba puesto el traje de una princesa._

_**Stacy:**__ Pensé que habíamos acordado venir disfrazadas de hadas, Sabannah_

_**Sabannah:**__ Ya párala, Stacy, ambas sabemos que siempre una de nosotras destaca más. En este caso soy yo. Yo formé este grupo, no te lo olvides._

_**Stacy:**__ Claro…_

_**Priscilla:**__ Y qué tal el Karaoke?_

_**Marlene:**__ Estuvo excelente_

_**Becky:**__ Ya me lo imagino_

_**Sabannah:**__ Ambas hacen un dúo sensacional._

_**Marlene y Stacy:**__ Gracias_

_**Antonio:**__ (recién llegando) Hola chicas_

_**Todas menos Sabannah:**__ Hola_

_**Antonio:**__ Marlene… me darías el honor de bailar conmigo en la pista de baile?_

_**Marlene:**__ Claro (se va con Antonio)_

_**Becky:**__ Veo una nueva pareja para este nuevo año!_

_**Priscilla y Stacy:**__ Oh, sí!_

_**Sabannah:**__ Espero que hables de Leonard y su novia imaginaria, porque Marlene no saldrá con ese payaso._

_**Priscilla:**__ Oh, vamos, Sabannah. Antonio no parece ser un mal chico_

_**Stacy:**__ Se ve que es todo un caballero_

_**Sabannah:**__ Ser un completo idiota no es ser un caballero, Stacy_

_**Stacy:**__ Qué quieres decir?_

_**Sabannah:**__ Tú eres la que tiene más puntos de chime; después de mí, claro, te dejo esa tarea. Y también quiero dejarles otra cosa, a las tres. No quiero que, por nada en el mundo, Marlene esté con ese Antonio de pacotilla, oyeron. Prometan que harán lo que sea para que eso no pase._

_**Todas:**__ Prometido_

_El celular de Sabannah suena._

_**Priscilla: **__Quien es?_

_**Sabannah:**__ Nadie… es solo un mensaje de la compañía de celulares. Bueno, tengo que irme_

_**Stacy:**__ A dónde vas?_

_**Sabannah:**__ Eh… tengo algo importante que hacer, luego les digo. No me sigan, ok._

_**Todas:**__ Ok_

_Sabannah se va dejando a las tres chicas hablando solas. Bueno, al menos dos hablaban, Stacy se había quedado mirando por la dirección donde Sabannah se había ido. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Sin que Priscilla y y Becky se dieran cuenta, se fue por la misma dirección._

_Stacy se detuvo en un pasillo. "Donde se habrá ido? Derecha… o izquierda?" pensó._

_**Clemson:**__ Stacy!_

_**Stacy:**__ Qué quieres?_

_**Clemson:**__ Stacy! Pero que linda estas hoy_

_**Stacy:**__ No molestes, estoy ocupada._

_**Clemson:**__ Ocupada con qué?_

_**Stacy:**__ Te importa? Eso no es asunto tuyo. (se va)_

_Stacy sigue caminando hasta llegar a un gran ventanal por donde ve a Sabannah caminando hacia afuera con alguien más. No podía ver bien quién era, pero llevaba una casaca de cuero negra y una boina. Era una chica. Stacy salió por la puerta más cercana sin hacer ningún ruido. Vio cómo la chica de casaca de cuero hablaba con su amiga. En una de esas Sabannah vio a Stacy y le hizo una señal para que se retirara. Sin embargo, no la obedeció, simplemente, se escondió tras unos arbustos._

_Luego de un momento un carro llegó y la chica de casaca de cuero le hizo subir a Sabannah adentro, pero antes de cerrar la puerta del auto le pidió su celular. Sabannah se lo dio sin decir nada. El auto se fue y la chica con casaca se marchó haciendo ruidos con sus botas Varoni._

_No era cualquier chica, era Doris, se podía ver ahora con claridad… pero aquella figura en el asiento del conductor. No era Clemson. No. Imposible que haya llegado tan rápido al auto… Y Antonio estaba bailando con Marlene, también es imposible que haya llegado tan rápido… Además ninguno de los dos usaba un aparato en el ojo…_

_Esos ojos… tan llenos de ira…_

Stacy despertó de un salto.

**Becky:** Stacy, estas bien?

**Stacy:** Si, que paso?

**Becky:** Disculpa por despertarte, pero estamos tarde

**Stacy:** Tarde?

**Becky:** Que llegaremos tarde a nuestra ultima pijamada en casa de Priscilla.

**Stacy:** Cierto

Ambas hermanas salen de su casa; después de la gran reconciliación de sus padres, la familia Harris se había mudado en la que solía ser la casa de Stacy, ahora era de ambas. A pesar de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y las cosas eran tal y como se suponía que debió ser desde el principio, había ciertos problemas que Stacy no toleraba. Se había acostumbrado a una vida organizada, todo tenía un tiempo y un lugar, pero al parecer su hermana gemela no pensaba lo mismo; ambas eran completamente diferentes. Becky no tenía un horario específico, y si bien Stacy ya no sufría por problemas económicos, ya se había acostumbrado a llevar cursos extra. Tal vez en lo académico no era molestia, pero en casa las cosas eran un poco mas incomodas. Becky estaba acostumbrada a una vida casi desorganizada al igual que el resto de sus cosas, que en cierto modo incomodaban a Stacy, pero estaba segura de que con el tiempo todo mejoraría, la pregunta era: Cuando llegaría ese tiempo?

Pero ese no era el único problema que rodeaba su cabeza, también estaba el hecho de que aun tenía dudas sobre lo sucedido. Todo ese tema de los agentes tras los responsables de la muerte de su difunta amiga no le había quedado todo claro, aun tenia ciertas dudas que por más que Kowalski y los demás dieran con la respuesta más lógica… a Stacy no le convencía del todo. Esto no pasaba con las demás, estaban convencidas de que el misterio ya estaba resuelto, así que ella trataba de seguir la corriente, aunque sus constantes pesadillas no la dejaban en paz.

* * *

Ya en casa de Priscilla…

**Priscilla:** Y bien? Ya están listas?

**Stacy:** Si. Mi pasaporte y mi ticket, listo. Mi equipaje junto con mi maquillaje, roja casual y elegante, zapatos que combinen con mis bolsos…

**Marlene:** Si, se nota que estas lista

**Priscilla:** Que hay de ti, Marlene?

**Marlene:** Aliste todo ayer por la mañana. Pero no se…

**Becky:** Estas nerviosa?

**Marlene:** Un poco. No puedo creer que vaya a viajar a Nueva York.

**Priscilla:** Para estar cerca de Skipper?

**Becky:** Aun no puedo creer que hayan sido agentes secretos todo ese tiempo.

**Stacy:** Otro pequeño secreto que guardar.

**Marlene:** Espero que ese sea el ultimo. Estoy cansada de secretos

**Stacy:** Yo igual

**Priscilla:** Mira quienes hablan

**Marlene:** Que quieres decir?

**Becky:** Oh, por favor… hasta yo lo entendí.

**Priscilla:** Sus novios son agentes secretos

**Stacy:** Y?

**Priscilla:** Que todo es clasificado para ellos.

**Marlene:** Bueno, con tal de que ese clasificado no tenga que ver conmigo…

**Stacy:** … o conmigo

**Marlene:** Todo estará bien.

**Becky:** Genial. Y saben que sería genial?

**Priscilla:** Que?

**Becky:** Un batido. Ahorita vuelvo. (se va)

**Priscilla:** Bueno… también tenía ganas de batido. Espero que me traiga uno.

**Stacy:** Claro… Saben? Había olvidado cómo era vivir con una hermana.

**Priscilla:** Que?

**Stacy:** Bueno… estoy feliz que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos, pero… Becky y yo hemos tenido pequeñas peleas, somos completamente diferentes de los pies a la cabeza. Es muy desorganizada. Mientras que yo estudio, ella escucha música y lee una revista de moda. Y su habitación es un desastre. Sin mencionar lo súper protectora que es.

**Marlene:** Al menos no es misteriosa

**Stacy:** No… es muy diferente. Mi relación con ella es muy diferente a la que tú tenías con Sabannah.

**Priscilla:** Supongo que necesitaran un poco más de tiempo.

**Stacy**: Si, supongo. Pero si vuelve a ponerse el traje de hermana protectora le voy a decir algo feo.

**Marlene:** Stacy…

**Stacy:** Ok, no. Pero lo pensare.

**Priscilla:** Bueno… hablando de protección. Ya tienen uno?

**Marlene:** Que?

**Priscilla:** Ya sabes… protección. Van a salir con sus novios en Nueva York y… tal vez en una de esas salidas venga con una noche agitada.

**Stacy:** Priscy… eres muy entrometida

**Priscilla:** Vamos… tú fuiste la primera que quería eso

**Stacy:** Ok, me callo

**Marlene:** Tal vez Priscilla tiene razón. Tal vez… tengamos una noche cerrada.

**Priscilla:** Wow… Lo siento, Marlene, pero no me lo esperaba de ti.

**Marlene:** Que puedo decir? Skipper es el único chico que me ha hecho sentir mariposas en el estomago.

**Stacy:** Y las mariposas te dicen que debes perder la virginidad porque…

**Marlene:** No digo que quiero hacerlo desesperadamente. Solo digo que, si se da la ocasión… ya estoy lista. Y quiero que mi primera vez sea especial, y con Skipper todo es especial así que…

**Priscilla:** No te olvides de tu protección. Y tú también, Stacy. Quiero que lo disfruten pero no quiero ser la Tía Priscy tan pronto.

**Stacy:** Tranquila, estaré al tanto de eso.

**Priscilla:** Eso quiere decir que también lo harás?

**Stacy:** No se, tal vez.

**Marlene:** No suenas muy animada.

**Priscilla:** Tal vez no esta lista

**Stacy:** No dije eso. Pero si llega la ocasión de hacerlo, lo hare.

**Priscilla:** Vaya… aunque sea puedes agregarle algo de emoción a eso.

**Stacy:** Estoy emocionada.

**Marlene:** Si, pero… no tanto. Como si no fuera tu primera vez o algo así.

**Stacy:** Bueno… yo…

**Priscilla:** Ay por Dios! Tu ya lo hiciste!

Stacy se queda muda.

**Marlene:** Cuando y con quién?

**Stacy:** No yo…

**Priscilla:** No mientas

**Stacy:** Ok… fue con Kowalski, dos días antes de que regresara a Nueva York…

* * *

**FlashBack**

Stacy caminaba por los pasillos con un cuaderno en mano, tenia puesto un conjunto Channel, unas leggins y botas de cuero negras, un vestido plomo de falda pegada y una chaqueta de cuero negra abrochada. Se dirigió al salón 105, el salón donde estaba Kowalski, lo podía ver por la ventana de la puerta. Abrió la puerta, la cerró y se acercó un poco a su pupitre.

**Stacy:** Hey!

**Kowalski:** (sorprendido y nervioso) S-Señorita Harris... qué puedo hacer por usted?

Kowalski lanzó una pequeña mirada al frente del salón. Stacy volteó y... no sabía que habían alumnos aun en clase sentados al fondo, dicho sea de paso estaban dando examen. Aun decidida, Stacy voltea a ver nuevamente a su "profesor" tapándolo de la vista de los demás alumnos.

**Stacy:** Ahh... tengo algo que... necesito que usted lo vea acerca de mi ensayo para la clase de botánica. (Deja su cuaderno en el escritorio)

**Kowalski:** Oh... bueno, por ahora estoy algo ocupado. Tal vez puedas consultarme dentro de 14 o 15 minutos

**Stacy:** (desabrochando lentamente su chaqueta) En verdad, creo que es muy importante que lo vea, profesor...

Stacy terminó de desabrochar su chaqueta revelando un pos-it pegado en su pecho que decía: "Úsame". Kowalski se había quedado estupefacto... y embobado.

**Stacy:** (con una mirada coqueta) Después de todo... creo que me puede ayudar a mejorar esta tarea, no?

**Kowalski:** (con un hilo de voz) Lo revisaré.

Kowalski abre el cuaderno de su "alumna" y, en vez de un ensayo, Stacy había escrito "Mañana en la noche?" y había colocado dos boletos de reservación para el Hotel Villa Florence.

**Stacy:** Qué le parece mi comentario sobre la reproducción de las plantas silvestres del Amazonas?

**Kowalski:** (sonríe y despega uno de los boletos) Es... un excelente comentario. (Le entrega el cuaderno)

**Stacy:** Gracias. Supongo que lo veré el día de la entrega de esta tarea

**Kowalski:** Por supuesto... estaré ansioso de calificar su trabajo.

Stacy coge su cuaderno y lo coloca frente a su pecho tapando la nota pegada en su ropa, se despide con su mano y se va del salón

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

**Priscilla:** Oh por Dios!

**Stacy:** Fue la mejor noche de mi vida…

**Marlene:** Vaya… Fue ese día que dijiste que irías al museo de animales marinos?

**Stacy:** No le digan Becky. Por lo que más quieran, no se lo digan.

**Becky:** (recién entrando) Decirme que?

**Stacy:** Ah… que…

**Marlene:** Que te traeremos un lindo bolso al regresar.

**Becky:** Genial.

* * *

**Wow... al parecer Marlene esta decidida a dar el siguiente paso... y Stacy, creo que le gusta tomar la delantera..xDDD Creen que lo logre?**  
**Que hay con el suenio de Stacy? Tendra algo que ver con lo pasado supuestamente ya resuelto?**

**Las respuestas en el proximo cap...=)**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews**


End file.
